This invention relates to a table tennis table. More particularly, this invention relates to a table tennis table capable of conversion to different forms to enable the playing of different table tennis games. This invention also relates to a kit for converting a table tennis table to enable the playing of different kinds of table tennis games. This invention additionally relates to a method for modifying a table tennis table to assume different forms for accommodating the playing of different table tennis type games.
Table tennis has long been popular in the game rooms of America and across the world, offering recreation for novice players and intense competition among the finest. The game, however, is limited in that only two players can participate at a time, and frequent interruptions in play result when a ball is bounced out of bounds and off the table. Furthermore, there is a natural desire to seek variety in recreation, whereas the standard table tennis table is useful only for the traditional game of table tennis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table tennis table.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a table tennis table capable of selectively accommodating alternative games.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a retrofit assembly for use with standard table tennis tables, capable of selectively accommodating alternative games.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of modifying a table tennis table to selectively accommodate alternative games.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of playing a table tennis game.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and descriptions herein.
A table tennis table comprises, in accordance with the present invention, a main panel defining a playing surface and having a pair of opposing edges, a frame connected to the playing surface for supporting the playing surface in a horizontal orientation, a pair of substantially rigid auxiliary panels, and adjustable mounting elements mounting the auxiliary panels to the frame along respective ones of the edges so that the auxiliary panels each have a first orientation extending substantially perpendicularly relative to the main panel and an alternate second orientation substantially coplanar with the main panel to extend the playing surface of the main panel. A table tennis net is connected perpendicular to the playing surface and extends transversely along a midline thereof.
Where the opposing edges are major edges of the main panel and extend parallel to a length dimension of the main panel, the auxiliary panels serve to laterally extend the playing surface when the auxiliary panels are disposed in the second orientation. In this case, the net can be adjusted to a first effective length to extend only across the playing surface when the auxiliary panels are in the first orientation and to a second effective length to extend across the playing surface and the auxiliary panels when the auxiliary panels are in the second orientation. Means are connected to the net for maintaining the net at the first effective length and alternately at the second effective length.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the adjustable mounting elements include means for mounting the auxiliary panels to the frame along respective ones of the edges so that the auxiliary panels have a third orientation extending substantially perpendicularly relative to the main panel and upwardly from the main panel. A bracket may be connected to the frame for attaching the auxiliary panels alternately in the second orientation and the third orientation. The bracket may include a pair of legs of different effective lengths, one length for supporting the auxiliary panels in the second orientation and another length in combination with the one length for supporting the auxiliary panels in the third orientation.
In accordance with a supplementary or alternative feature of the present invention, the adjustable mounting elements include a plurality of brackets each connected at one end thereof to the frame and at an opposite end thereof to one of the auxiliary panels. The brackets may each take the form of a slidable linkage. In that case, the adjustable mounting elements further include tension cords each extending between the frame and the linkage for drawing the linkage toward the frame.
Where the playing surface is provided with a downwardly depending skirt, the adjustable mounting elements may include a plurality of brackets removably connected to the skirt, the adjustable mounting elements further including means on the auxiliary panels for cooperating with the brackets to support the auxiliary panels on the brackets. The brackets each preferably includes an L-shaped portion, the means for cooperating being notches.
In accordance with another alternative feature of the present invention, the adjustable mounting elements include a plurality of double acting hinges each connected to the main panel and one of the auxiliary panels.
A kit in accordance with the present invention is provided for modifying a table tennis table including a main panel defining a playing surface and having a pair of opposing edges, the table further including a frame connected to the playing surface for supporting the playing surface in a horizontal orientation. The kit comprises a pair of substantially rigid auxiliary panels, adjustable mounting elements for attaching the auxiliary panels to the frame along respective ones of the opposing edges of the main panel so that the auxiliary panels have a first orientation extending substantially perpendicular to the playing surface and an alternate second orientation substantially coplanar with the playing surface to extend the playing surface. A net is connectable perpendicular to the playing surface and extends transversely along a midline thereof.
Where the opposing edges are major edges of the main panel and extend parallel to a length dimension of the main panel, the auxiliary panels serve to laterally extend the playing surface when the auxiliary panels are disposed in the second orientation. In this case, the net can be adjusted to a first effective length to extend only across the playing surface when the auxiliary panels are in the first orientation and to a second effective length to extend across the playing surface and the auxiliary panels when the auxiliary panels are in the second orientation. Means connected to the net for maintaining the net at the first effective length and alternately at the second effective length.
The present invention is also directed to a method for modifying a table tennis table to provide alternative games, where the table tennis table includes a main panel defining a playing surface and having a pair of opposing edges and further includes a frame connected to the playing surface for supporting the playing surface in a horizontal orientation. The method utilizes a pair of auxiliary panels and comprises mounting the auxiliary panels to the frame along respective ones of the opposing edges. Thereafter, the auxiliary panels are moved relative to the main panel so that the auxiliary panels are connected to the main panel and have a first orientation extending substantially perpendicularly relative to the playing surface. Subsequently, the auxiliary panels are moved relative to the main panel so that the auxiliary panels are connected to the main panel and have a second orientation substantially coplanar with the playing surface to extend the playing surface.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first orientation extends downwardly from the main panel, while the method more further comprises moving the auxiliary panels relative to the main panel so that the auxiliary panels are connected to the main panel and have a third orientation extending substantially perpendicularly relative to the main panel and upwardly from the main panel to form rebound surfaces.
In another method for modifying a table tennis table to provide alternative games, where the table tennis table includes a main panel defining a playing surface having a pair of opposing edges and further includes a frame connected to the main panel for supporting the main panel in a horizontal orientation, a pair of auxiliary panels are mounted to the frame along respective ones of the opposing edges so that the auxiliary panels extend in a substantially coplanar configuration with the playing surface to form an extended playing surface. The extended playing surface is provided with a net extending perpendicular upward from and transversely across a midline of the extended playing surface. Subsequently, the auxiliary panels are moved out of the coplanar configuration so that the main panel forms a conventional playing surface. The table having the conventional playing surface is provided with a shorter net extending perpendicular upwards and transversely along the mid-line across the conventional playing surface.
A table tennis table, conversion kit, and associated method according to the present invention allows a player to play a variety of table-tennis games.
It is to be noted that the doubles game envisioned by the present invention allows a different mode of play as compared to conventional doubles games. In conventional double table tennis, the two players on either end of the table alternate with one another in fielding shots. During a volley, no player is permitted to strike the ball two times in a row; the other player on the same team must strike the ball before the first player may hit the ball again. In contrast, with a broadened table tennis table in accordance with the present invention, a doubles table tennis game can be played in a manner similar to doubles play in tennis: either player on one side of the net can strike the ball, regardless of who played the ball the last time the ball was on that side of the net. Whether one player or the other on a team strikes the ball is determined by the locations of the players relative to the ball and the direction, velocity, etc., of the ball as it arrives from the other side of the net.
Accordingly, a method for playing a table tennis game in accordance with the present invention utilizes a table tennis table having a width exceeding a standard table tennis table width. The game is played with a first paddle, a second paddle, a third paddle, a fourth paddle, and a table tennis ball. The first paddle and the second paddle are held by a first player and a second player who are located as a team at one end of the table during the game, while the third paddle and the fourth paddle are held by a third player and a fourth player who are located as a team at an opposite end of the table during the game. The method includes striking the ball with the first paddle held by the first player located at the one end of the table. The ball is thus propelled from the one end of the table towards the opposite end of the table. As the ball arrives at the opposite end of the table, either the third paddle or the fourth paddle may be used (by the third player or the fourth player, respectively) to strike the ball to propel the ball from the opposite end of the table towards the one end of the table. As the ball arrives at the one end of the table, it is struck with either the first paddle (by the first player) or the second paddle (by the second player), in accordance with a direction of motion of the ball and the positions of the first player and the second player relative to the ball upon arrival of the ball at the one end of the table.
It is to be noted that a doubles table tennis table as described herein may have a fixed doubles width, i.e., may be built solely for doubles play.